Fanfiction Unleashed
by BossKing109
Summary: This takes place in the real world and not in the AT universe. Finn and Jake are just chilling one day at Jake's house until they come across fanfiction on the web. How will they react to this? And Finn's concern and paranoia over this is increased when he finds out that one of the things in fanfiction about him is true: he's stuck in a love rectangle. I don't AT.
1. The Discovery

**Finn Strong: He has a white hood and a black shirt with red skinny jeans. White Reeboks. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Isn't related to Jake. Has a crush on Marceline. Nineteen.**

**Jake Bark: Humanized. Golden hair. Green shorts and yellow shirt. Green sneakers. Brown eyes. Dating Rain Unibow. Twenty two. Plays violin.**

**Marceline Abadeer: Humanized. Black raven hair. Skin colored. Red top. Brown torn jeans. Black boots. Has a crush on Finn. Nineteen. Red eyes.**

**Bonnie Pink: Humanized. Light pink skin. Pink hairstyle from "What Was Missing". Pink top. Purple skirt. Pink boots. Crush on Finn. Jealous of Marceline. Nineteen and a half. Purple eyes.**

**Rain Unibow: Humanized. Light pink skin. Rainbow colored shirt. Blue jeans. Blonde. Yellowish gold eyes. Dating Jake. Plays violin. Brown shoes.**

**Jennifer Flame: Humanized. Light orange skin. Yellow eyes. Red hair. Orange top. Red shorts. Yellow shoes. Crush on Finn. Jealous of Marceline and Bonnie.**

While at his best friend's house, Finn Strong was just chilling until he caught the eye of Jake on using his laptop. "Hey, Jake. What are you doing?" Finn asked. "Just surfing the web," Jake replied. "Cool," Finn said. "Whoa!" Jake gasped. "I just found a fan fiction site about us! Creepy! Dude, I think we're being stalked!"

"Let me see," Finn pushed Jake to the side and gasped. There really _was _a fan fiction site about them! "Dude! Here's one about you and Rain! It says you're a magical lazy talking dog who plays the Viola and also dates this female creature called a "rainicorn" and her name is Lady."

"But some of that stuff are lies! Sure I'm lazy and a boyfriend and I talk and I play an instrument and I do wish I was magical. But I'm not. I'm not a dog, I don't play voila I play the violin. And I don't date a rainicorn thing named Lady. Even though lady is Rain's middle name."

"Wait, there's more. I'm the last human on Earth and I like to adventure a lot. I'm between the ages of 18-19 and I'm dating…"

"Marceline the Vampire Queen?!" Finn and Jake cried in unison.

Jack fell on the floor laughing as Finn blushed. "Bet you you're happy about that, huh pal?" Jake asked still laughing. "Shut up!" Finn yelled at him. "And look! You're actually stuck in a love rectangle! You love Marceline but you're starting to have feelings for this girl named Flame Princess who also returns the feelings. But then there's "Princess Bubblegum" who loves you but you only think of her as a friend! Ha, ha!" Jake added.

"Man, this is whack. Are we spied on or something?" Finn asked a little anxiously. "Don't be paranoid. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Anyway, I'll see you later man. I gotta go meet Rain at a Violin Meeting." Jake said as he took his violin in its case.

"Kay. Have fun." "Dude. It's a meeting. Where do you see fun in that?"

"…you're going to see Rain?"

"…I rest my case."

"But you're carrying it…"

"You know what I mean, dude!"

And Jake closed the door behind him.

Finn sighed. How did so many people know about his life like this? He had to find out. He was a curious boy after all.

And great. That was one of the traits his "Fanfiction" ego had. Finn shuddered.

He closed the laptop and put it in its case.

He needed to visit a friend of his.

**Sorry this chap is so short but I'm tired. **

**Review if you can!**

**-BossKing109**


	2. Bonnie

Finn knocked on Bonnie's door. She let him in, and he explained to her about his small conflict.

At first Bonnie was happy to see that there were some romance fan fictions between her and Finn and tried to hide it, but became jealous when seeing the Finn and Marceline and Finn and Flame Princess fics.

"Uh, hello? You there?" Finn snapped his fingers in front of Bonnie's envious face. "Huh? What?" Bonnie shook her head snapping back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Finn, Anyway, I really don't know how to solve a problem like this, but we'll probably find out what's going on eventually with the help of science!"

"Okay. Thanks, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie giggled at the nickname Finn gave her. "Now I'll pack and leave to go to Marceline's."

Bonnie's face hardened. "What do you see in her?"

"What?" Finn asked confused and surprised by Bonnie's question.

"Marceline. What do you see in her?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked raising his voice a little. "She's creepy, rude, all undead like."

"Well…Marcy's cool. She's the best person I can relate to. Plus we have a lot of things in common."

"But what about us? We have a lot of things in common!"

"No we don't, Bonnie. You like science and stuff, but I like having fun and stuff."

"So I'm not fun?"

"Well, you can act too much like a nerd sometimes and be a little boring with all that science crap. You're just too…strict and sometimes bossy. Marceline and I like having fun, fooling around, trying to find adventures to do, have a love of danger and excitement…"

"I have a love of science!"

"But I don't Bonnie. That's what you don't get. Sorry. Anyway, I have to go…"

"She's nothing but a stupid, creepy, emo goth monster!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL HER?!" Finn suddenly yelled at her, enraged.

"C'mon, Finn! We would be great togeth-"

"NO! Just SHUT UP! I told you I don't like you! Marceline's by far the ONLY girl who likes me for who I am! Not because I'm a hero or act a lot like one!"

"But I bets he doesn't even care about y-"

"I said SHUT UP YOU B***H!"

Bonnie became extremely shocked and startled when Finn cussed at her.

"You can forget about your love life with me cause it'll never happen," Finn growled before putting the laptop back in its case and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Bonnie roared in outrage. That dumb vampire had foiled her chances to be with Finn _completely_!

"Fine then," Bonnie exclaimed. "If Finn won't love me, then I'll have to use force…"

She looked out a window to see Finn angrily walking across the street to Marceline's house that was on the other side of the woods.

"And if that doesn't work…if I can't have Finn…"

Bonnie took out a doll of Finn and squeezed it as hard as she could making an eye pop out.

"…then no one can,"

**Well, I'm glad I got this chapter done. Review if you can. And thank you all who have followed or favorited my stories and me. You guys who love my work rock! Thanks so much! **

**-BossKing109**


	3. Forest Fire!

**I don't own Adventure Time nor "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace.**

Finn angrily stomped by a log, kicking a rock hard at a tree, making the rock tear through the bark. He still couldn't believe Bonnie had insulted Marceline just because she wanted to be with him! She could've told him before when he had a crush on her!

Well, it was too late now. He's _definitely _done with that girl. Besides, he moved on to Marceline at least five months ago. As he jumped over a another log, Finn couldn't help but noticed Mr. Petrikov, his History and Science teacher.

He was born with a condition that made him have light blue skin and some sharp canine teeth. But people didn't really noticed the canine teeth much because they only showed when he was eating. The 48-year-old man was obsessed over the science of weather, especially in the ice category.

Every school day in Science _and _History, Mr. Petrikov would try to teach a small lesson about ice. Once, Finn, Jake, Bonnie, Rain, and Marceline had a small field trip to Mr. Petrikov's house and he had ice statues everywhere, and 49% of the statues were penguins. He also had a pet penguin named Gunter, but Jake was always nervous around Gunter because he thought the animal was _evil_.

Petrikov had a bed made of ice, a table made of ice, and he loved iced drinks and foods like popsicles, iced tea, and iced coffee. Mr. Petrikov didn't even _get _power bills because _somehow_ his home was powered by ice and he never revealed the secret. Mr. Petrikov was very sensitive to hot objects, and even a window heated by the sun would burn about two centimeters into his flesh if he touched it. That was always why he wore three gloves on each his hands when the class was doing a heat related lab in Science.

He had chocolate brown hair, a black suit, grey pants, and brown shoes. He also had tan eyes. Mr. Petrikov was known as the Ice King in fan fiction and Finn didn't have to think twice to find out why. But in fan fiction he lives in the Ice Kingdom, he had a bunch of penguins, all he named Gunter, and he kidnapped princesses.

The only connection to that was Mr. Petrikov had a fiancé named Betty, and she used to work as an assistant teacher with Mr. Petrikov in Science class and would be a substitute in History. Like Mr. Petrikov, all the students loved Betty. She was the nicest teacher at Ooo High besides Mr. Petrikov. Betty had one day told the students that Mr. Petrikov's first name was Simon. Simon always referred Betty as his princess, and once they would get married she would be his queen.

But that day never came.

One day Betty and Simon had a fight over something the students didn't know about. Betty stopped going to school, and there was rumor that she quit. Then Simon and Betty broke up. Soon after, Betty went missing was never found.

Simon was never the same again after that. He was always in a bad mood in class, and gave out extra homework everyday. He sometimes even gave the bad kids detentions when they didn't even do anything (yet) and even to the good ones for no reason. Then he began to just teach about ice and snow-related lessons.

He talked about how cold the world can be and freeze your life so the horrible and tragic events just stay there, frozen, never melting away. Simon leaning against a tree while sitting down and had an acoustic guitar in his hands. He calmly strummed the strings with a pick as Finn dived into a group of bushes and watched.

_I never thought I feel this_

_Guilty and I'm broken down inside_

_Livin' with myself, nothing but lies_

_I always thought I'd make it_

_But never knew I'd let it get so bad_

_Livin' with myself is all I have_

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away_

_Livin' a shell with no soul, since you've gone away_

_Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days_

_Since you've gone away!_

_Since you've gone away!_

_Do you ever feel me?_

_Do you ever look deep down inside_

_Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?_

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away_

_Livin' in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away_

_Livin' a world so cold, counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_Since you've gone away from me_

_I'm too young to lose my soul_

_I'm too young to feel this old_

_So long, I'm left behind_

_I feel like I'm losing my mind_

_Do you ever feel me?_

_Do you ever look deep down inside_

_Starin at yourself, paralyzed?_

_Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away_

_Livin' in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away_

_Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_Since you've gone away, from me_

_I'm too young_

_I'm too young_

Tears streamed down Simon's cheeks as the last note was played. Finn felt sorry for him. Simon really missed Betty more than him. After all, she was his fiancé. Finn had recognized the song Simon played. It was "World So Cold" by his favorite rock band, Three Days Grace. Finn realized actually shared the favorite rock band with Marceline.

Simon sighed, looking up at the clouds in the sky. A squirrel stood by him, squeaking. Simon turned to notice it and petted its head.

"Oh, hello. What's your name?"

Finn made a small smile. _Mr. Petrikov was always good with nature and its animals. Especially squirrels._

Finn tip toed away from the area, knowing Simon needed alone time with his new friend. But he didn't know where he was going and tripped, his head colliding onto a small rock. Finn stood up rubbing his head in pain. There wasn't any blood, just a bump so he continued. As he kept walking, Finn looked around at the beautiful features surrounding him. Bear cubs played. Birds sang. A tree on fire. And-

Wait, what?

Finn looked up at a tree, burning and starting to fall towards the earth. Finn quickly ran past it as fast as he could before it fell, spreading the fire. The Finn remembered.

_Mr. Petrikov._

"Mr. Petrikov! Forest fire!" Finn cried out. He didn't get any response. "Simon! A forest fire is spreading! Be careful!"

Still nothing. The flames were too big for Finn to go back straight across. But he had to do something. Finn took out a water bottle to douse the flames.

No effect.

Finn took out his cell phone to call Jake, but what good would that do? So he tried to dial 9-1-1, but there were no bars. Finn tried to get a signal, but the best one was behind the fire.

_What am I gonna do?!_

Finn looked at animals, running away from fire, some injured from it or from running away too fast and bumping into something or falling. They were all terrified.

Finn couldn't just run away and let these poor innocent animals perish. But who or what could've started the fire? The heat from the climate. No. It was only like 66 degrees out here. Finn only had one shot at this.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! FIRE! PLEASE! HELP!"

Nothing.

Finn sank to his knees and began to sob. He couldn't do anything to save these animals. He might as well die with them. As more smoke filled the air, Finn coughed, gasping for fresh air only to inhale in contaminated air. His lungs were weakening and his eyes watered.

_I guess this is it. Good-bye, world. Good-bye…Marcie._

And then everything turned black.

Finn's eyes opened, and he groaned in pain as he stood up from the ground. For some reason he was still alive. The air wasn't filled with smoke and there was no fire. All of it was just a dream.

Finn was still in the woods, but he was in a tent. He walked out, and everything was fine. Nothing bad happened. Then Finn's eye caught a girl sitting on a rock, looking at burning flowers. The girl was about his age. She had peach skin (I changed the trait), red hair and yellow eyes. She had on an orange top, a short red dress and yellow shoes.

She looked so familiar to Finn…

And for some reason, he felt a little…_fawned _towards her. His cheeks grew hot. But he tried hard to make the blush go away before speaking.

"Um…hello?"

The girl turned. "Greetings. I am Jennifer. Jennifer Flame." She had a foreign accent.

"Uh, I'm Fi-"

"Finn Strong. I know. I go to your school."

"Oh. Well, how'd you find me?"

"I was just frolicking in this forest when I came across you on the ground. You were unconscious and had a bump on your head."

Finn touched the spot where the bump was.

He felt it and it had a bandage over it.

"Don't touch it!" cautioned Jennifer. "You will just make the swelling reform."

"Oh, well…thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

"You know, you look like somebody I've seen before…"

"Perhaps that is because I am from royal blood,"

"Y-you are?"

"Yes. I am a transferred student from a secret country in Europe. It is a country that worships a fire god. It is referred as the Fire Kingdom."

"F-fire Kingdom…?"

"Correct. My real name is Jennifer but in my country I am known as Flame Princess."

**Eh. I got nothing to say. Just review and you an be on your way. Oh, yeah! Rhyme!**

**-BossKing109**


	4. I'm Back!

**WARNING: A certain someone will return from the Nightosphere! But that's gonna come out in a TWIST! So who will really return from the Nightosphere?**

**I don't own anything.**

"F-Flame Princess?!" Finn shouted in shock. Jennifer frowned. "Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Uh…listen, I gotta to go…"

"Where?"

"My friend…Marceline…"

"Marceline _Abadeer_?" Jennifer said the last word with venom. This scared Finn.

"Y-yeah…"

"You would like to be around a person like her?"

Finn tried hard to prevent himself from baling his fists and yelling at Jennifer. What was this, Hate- On-Marceline Day?

"Yes. And there's nothing that would change my mind." Finn said with more pride.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"N-no!" Finn blushed. "Look, I gotta go. Bye!"

Finn quickly ran from Jennifer panting. This couldn't be happening! Jennifer as Flame Princess? Was the fan fiction thing coming true? And it also said Finn would develop a crush on FP! And he's starting to have a small one on Jennifer!

And what about Bonnie? What if she was from royal blood? Or royal _gum. _And Marceline! His crush! Could she possibly be a queen of vamps?

Finn tried to get his mind off of those things as soon as he saw Marceline's house. Just at least four feet away. He knocked and the door opened.

"Sup, Finn?" Marceline greeted with a smile. "Hey, Marcie." Finn said trying not to sound suspicious.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Marceline. "I'm kinda getting tired of jam sessions and wrestling wolves."

"Well, Marceline…I think Bonnie hates y-"

"I know,"

"You do?"

"Yeah, Finn. I've known Bonnie longer than you were born."

Finn's eyes widened. _Longer than you were born. _The phrase kept rolling in his head.

"Finn? You're zoning out." Marceline waved her hand in front of Finn's face. Finn shook his head.

"Um…say Marceline...you wouldn't happen to…just out of curiosity, have a craving for blood?"

"Blood? I would lick it up if I was bleeding or anything and all I would taste would be sweetened water."

"Can you be out in the sun for a long time?"

"Boy, Finn, what are you doing a survey?"

Finn managed to make a relieved smile. "Yeah! A survey! That's it."

"Then where's the sheet? And what subject is this on?"

"Science. A-and I don't need a sheet. Miss. Petrikov (Ice Queen) said all we need to do is ask people questions and get a sheet of paper signed by our parents to prove we did."

"Weird survey. But if it's from Miss. Petrikov then I wouldn't be surprised. Well, my skin is kind of sensitive to the sun if I stay out there too long which is why I often carry sun block with me."

"Can you eat garlic?"

"Of course. But it's one of my least favorite foods."

"What's your favorite?"

"Strawberries,"

Finn gulped. "Do you have very sharp pointed teeth? Like…_fangs_?"

"What? No!"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Vampire bat,"

Finn exhaled deeply through his nose. "What's your favorite mythological creature?"

Marceline raised a brow. "Dude, what's with all the vampire related questions? And why are you sweating?"

"Just a medical condition. And the survey is on vampire related stuff."

"For _science_?"

"Would you just answer the question already?!" Finn shouted. Marceline looked at him in shock.

Finn immediately regretted the words that escaped his mouth. "Marceline…I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You having a bad day, weenie?"

"You could say that…"

"Spill,"

Finn told Marceline about his anxiety over the fan fiction.

After finishing, Marceline was silent for a couple moments before bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Finn. "I seriously think somebody's watching us!"

"So let me get this straight," Marceline giggled. "You really weren't doing a survey for science, you were just asking me questions to see if I was a vamp?"

Finn nodded.

Marceline chuckled. "Poor, Finny. I bet you're in some emotional distress."

"Shut up!"

"But seriously though, I think I might be from royal blood…"

"WHAT?"

"Chillaz, Finnegan, I said _think _and _might_."

"Well who do you think your from royal blood?"

"My dad. He said he dreamed of being a lord as a kid. And he grew up to be a lord alright. A lord of evil!"

Finn bit his lip. He remembered in fan fiction that Marceline's dad was the Hunson Abadeer, like in real life. But in fan fiction he was mostly known as Lord Abadeer or the Lord of Evil.

"Why lord of evil?" asked Finn. "He's always making these stupid punishments and rules for me. I was so sick of it! But he's in the Jail of H**l now or what he likes to call, the _Nightosphere_."

"How come?"

"It's always night there. Moon never goes done. Only a hero pure of heart can set down the moon in there and restore balance to that world. Sounds like a person like you, to me, man."

"Heh…yeah, I guess. Thanks. But what about your mom?"

"She's on a business trip. I'm staying with my aunt whose sleeping as usual."

Finn looked at a nearby clock on the wall. It read 6: 55.

"Holy mania! I'm late for a sleepover with Jake! Gotta go Marcie, bye!"

Finn began to run out as Marceline waved at him. But he turned around and asked, "Just this last question. You know who else is in the Nightosphere?"

"Yeah. My ex-boyfriend, Ash the Vampire King."

"Ex-boyfriend? _Vampire King_?"

"Yeah. We dated a couple years ago. But little did I know how much of a jerk he was. He used me, stole my virginity but I was too blinded by love to even care. He sold my favorite thing in the world , a teddy bear named Hambo, to some wannabe. Plus he never told me he was a vamp until he attempted to bite me."

"Vampires are real?!"

"Yeah. There's lots of them. I got so ticked at him for acting like such a psycho and hurting my friends I killed him, scattered his remains around the world and banished his soul into the Nightosphere."

"…"

"What?"

"…that's some heavy jazz. But I guess he deserved it for using you."

It was true. Finn wanted to beat up Ash for what he did to Marceline and was glad he was dead.

"But…he wasn't all that bad. I mean, he wasn't always like that. He was a great kind-hearted person once. But then he disappeared for weeks and when he was found he acted differently. After banishing him and doing some thinking, I resurrected him and asked if we could just be friends. Be he wasn't on board with the idea at all and he left to go back in the Nightosphere in one piece, swearing one day he will have me back."

"And you haven't seen each other since?"

"Nope," Marceline picked up her bass and silently strummed the chords.

"Don't you think you should try to get along again, you know, start over fresh and just be friends?"

Marceline laid on her back on the ground. "He's not worth the effort,"

"Not worth what effort?"

"Well, to open the Nightosphere, you gotta draw the face of your favorite singer."

Finn drew a huge face on the wall of Adam Grontier.

"Then douse it with skim milk,"

Finn splashed skim milk he continently found in Marceline's fridge on the face.

"Then say, 'Evil be with me and your spirit!'"

The face Adam Grontier started to glow. "Ha, ha, ha!" Finn cackled.

"But I really don't wanna see him, cause I'm still mad about the thing with him using me and…HUH?!"

Marceline turned with a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"WHAT?!" Finn yelled as the ground began to shake and a hole opened with fire in the background.

Then it turned into a swirling blue portal. Finn and Marceline watched, stunned as a foot came out from the vortex, and soon the whole body.

And standing before them, was none other than Ash the King of Vampires who winked with a devious smile and said,

"I'm back!"

**I was gonna put some Finnceline fluff in this chap but I'll save that in the next chapter. And I promise Bonnie and Jake will be in the next chap! Jennifer might. Mr. Petrikov might and Hunson might but I'm not completely sure about him.**

**Gender swaps will also be in this story in later chapters. **

**-BossKing109**


	5. Bonnie's Betrayl

"Finn! What the heck did you do?!" Marceline shouted at him angrily.

"I…reunited you with your ex.?" Finn replied half-answer and half-question.

Marceline growled as her cheeks turned red. Finn backed away with a frown on his face. "Is this guy your evil servant or new boyfriend?" asked Ash.

"I'm\He's not my boyfriend!" Finn and Marceline told Ash at the same time blushing. "And I'm not evil either!" Finn added. "I'm a super good human citizen of the United States with my rights!"

"Super good?" Ash grabbed Finn and began to suck out Finn's soul. "W-what are you doing…?!" Finn screamed in fright. "Stealing your soul!" replied Ash by telepathy.

"Ash, NO!" Marceline yelled and pushed them apart. Finn fell to the ground, a little traumatized by what just happened. "Finn? Are you okay?" Marceline knelt beside him. Finn gazed into her beautiful brown eyes…

"Finn? Finn, you there? UGH! See, Ash you always do stuff like this!" Ash laughed, "Ha, ha! Oh, Mar-Mar, I still don't know what's gonna set you off. Hey! Is this your family axe?"

Ash grabbed Marceline's guitar. "HEY!" Marceline hissed.

"_Axe_?" Finn repeated in shock and confusion. "Did you turn it into some type of instrument?" questioned Ash. "Give it back, and LEAVE!" Marceline shouted.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll just be stealing all the souls in this neighborhood." Ash exclaimed. "What?" Finn said. "No!" "And maybe this country. And if I get far enough, the whole world!"

"NO!" Finn and Marceline yelled in unison as Ash 'walked' out the door. "My bass!" Marceline said disappointedly. "Marcy! What the _cram _is going on around here?!" Finn asked.

Marceline sighed. "Remember when I told you that vampire are real?"

Finn nodded.

"Well, so are other magical creatures like griffons, demons, witches, wizards, and all that junk. I'm pretty sure some magicians are wizards or warlocks themselves."

"So Ash is a vampire?!"

"Yes and no. He's also the hybrid of a demonic creature, because vamps can't suck souls, only destroy them. Ash can do both."

"Are you a…"

"No. Like I said, Ash _attempted _to bite me but failed."

"Well we're gonna need help. Follow me."

Finn and Marceline ran to the woods to see Jennifer Flame packing up all her belongings. "Huh?" she noticed Finn. "Oh, hello Finn. _Marceline._" She glared at Marceline.

"What's up, Little Red?" Marceline snickered. "The sky. Duh." Jennifer said. Finn chuckled. "It was an expression, Jen." "Oh. I knew that."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "C'mon! Follow me!"

The three went to Jake's house and ran into his room. "Jake!" Finn yelled as he slammed open the door.

"What? Finn! And girls! I thought this was a guys sleepover!" Jake complained. "What is a sleepover?" Jennifer asked. "Your kidding right?" Marceline asked her. Jennifer stuck out her tongue.

"Well that was pretty immature for a foreign princess, don't you think?"

"I'm the princess of my people, country and myself."

"Well your people aren't here, and this is America so all you got is yourself."

"Jake!" exclaimed Finn. "I've accidentally literally unleashed evil onto the world! We need you help to stop Marceline's ex, Ash."

"Is this about the fan fiction?" Jake asked. "Partly," Finn said. "What is this fan fiction you speak of?" Jennifer questioned. "Is there anything you do know?" Marceline asked her.

"Guys, we don't have time for this! We need defense! We need to use the power of the fan fiction!" Finn explained. "How?" Jake asked.

"I'll use my courage, bravery and heroic honor to stop Ash." Finn grabbed a red sword that looked exactly like the Demon Blood Sword. "And my family sword."

"A hero, huh? You'd make an excellent prince for me, Finn." Jennifer purred. Finn's face went red. "Um…thanks?"

Marceline grunted. "Yeah? Well I'll use my knowledge of mythological stuff and my fighting skills."

"I shall my pyromaniac state," Jennifer said. Marceline and Jake looked at her like she was crazy. Finn shrugged, "She _did _say she's from a country that's called the Fire Kingdom."

"And I'll use my abilities of gymnastic!" Jake blurted. Finn, Marceline an Jennifer stared at him.

Jake blushed. "What? Rain likes it!"

Finn cleared his throat. "…okay, then I think we've got everyone!"

"Not everyone," said a voice. The four turned to see Bonnie Pink more peeved than ever. "Bonnibel," Marceline hissed. "Marceline," Bonnie said back.

Jennifer didn't know why but she already did not like Bonnie very much. "What are you doing here?" Finn hissed.

"I'd like to join you-"

"No flipping way," Finn interrupted. "Fine. Then you leave me no choice. I shall have to join Ash in dominating world conquest."

"_What_?!" everyone screamed. "You evil witch!" Jennifer told her. Bonnie shrugged and snorted. "Whatevs. I just can't believe Finn would fall for a girl like you and Marceline. Ha. How sad."

Jennifer, Marceline and Finn all blushed. Bonnie put her hand over her mouth and made a fake gasp. "Oh! Did I say that out loud? Excuse me." And before she walked out the door, she said, "By the way, I am from royal blood. Or royal gum. You can call me Princess Bubblegum."

And she was gone.

**I don't really know when I'll put the gender bends in this but they will be in this. Marceline's dad might but her mom will. Simon and Gunter will definitely be in the next chap as well. **

**I also forgot to add that this chapter, the last and the next will take place during Halloween in the story. Review!**

**-BossKing109**


	6. Soul-Sucking Rampage

Finn, Jake, Marceline and Jennifer are walking along grass fields and see kids in Halloween costumes playing.

"Ah, I remember when I still went trick-or-treating as a kid." Finn said. Marceline chuckled. "Yeah, good times."

"My costume was the best," Jake bragged. "Don't you guys know that if you celebrate Halloween, you're celebrating the birth of the Devil?" Jennifer asked.

"Uh…no offense Jen, but we don't think _that _negative about Halloween. We celebrate it to have fun." Finn told her.

"But it's bad!"

"Jennifer?" Marceline growled irritated. "You believe in your beliefs, we believe in ours. Deal with it."

Jennifer crossed her arms and turned away from the other three. Finn felt a little guilty and tried cheering her up.

"See how happy those kids are over there?" He pointed to a group of kids making scary faces.

"They're worshiping the Devil's birth," Jennifer said. "You have problems," Jake murmured under his breath.

"Actually, in this case, Halloween is not giving us good moods." Marceline spoke up.

"What?" Finn and Jake said.

"Halloween is the time where all undead creatures grow stronger, and since Ash is the Vampire King, well, defeating him might be harder considering he'll be more powerful and might rise an undead army."

"Then how _are _we gonna defeat him?" Finn asked.

"We need wooden stakes. Lots of them."

Meanwhile, on a field, a group of small children in white fluffy costumes were playing around with a ball and laughing while some devoured their candy.

A child has the ball is laughing until Ash's shadow falls upon them.

"Huh?" He looks up to see the Vamp King himself. "Who the fluff are you?"

"Oh…well…I'm sure not some stranger who's gonna suck out your soul."

"Good. Cause that's like my number one fear ever since I watched the horror movie 'Soul Samba' followed by its sequel, 'Serenade of Souls'."

"Really? Well, I know a little exercise for that. Wanna try?"

"Wow…kay-kay."

"First, close your eyes."

The child closes his eyes only to get pounded by Marceline's bass.

"OW! Hey! You could've killed me!"

"Yes, but I didn't. Now, aren't you thrilled just to be _alive_?"

"Yeah, I guess. Well, actually yes since you just hit me on the head with that guitar! But any who, so what?"

"So…this next part will be all the more…**horrifying**."

Ash's face transforms as he laughs maniacally and sucks out the soul of the kid.

Finn, Jennifer, Jake and Marceline continue walking, searching for Ash until Finn spots a group of trick-or-treaters.

"There!" Finn pointed. "A gathering of trick-or-treating children! May-haps they've seen Ash! Marceline! Release the Finn-apult!"

"Jake. I'm gonna need help. Flame, don't hurt anyone." Marceline exclaimed. Jennifer grunted and helped Jake and Marceline spin Finn around.

Finn laughs as he's spun around and Marceline joins. They open their eyes to stare at each other, and feel their faces closing in. Jennifer notices this and is consumed with jealousy.

She purposely lets go of Jake, who loses his balance making him, Marceline and Finn fall.

"Ow! What the heck?" Marceline rubbed her head in pain. "Dude!" Jake questioned. "Why'd you let go?"

Jennifer made a fake laugh and shrugged. "Oops. My apologies. Slipped." "You totally did that on purpose!" Marceline snapped.

"I would not do such a thing!" denied Jennifer. "You never said never." Marceline smirked. Jennifer growled. "Hey, hey. Girls." Finn said. "Calm down. Jen, did you let go on purpose? Be honest please."

"I…w-well…y-you see I…huh. Fine! I let go of Jake on purpose!"

"Why?"

"Because was jealous of our romantic moment together and decided to ruin it! Way to go! You totally foiled my kiss with Finn!" Marceline blurted.

There was then awkward silence and Marceline realized what she had said. She covered her mouth, wishing she could take back her words.

Blush formed on her cheeks and so did Finn's. Jennifer balled her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Maybe it was because Finn shouldn't be with a monster like you!"

Marceline looked at Jennifer in shock, and Jake face palmed. Marceline backed away as tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran from the scene.

"Marceline!" Finn shouted after her. "Wait!" But it was too late.

"Yeah. Go run. It's not like anybody cares." Jennifer whispered. Jake glared at her angrily.

Finn's fists turned into balls. "Why…did…you…_**do that**_?!"

Jennifer gasped, startled by Finn's reaction.

"Marceline was right! You _are _jealous! Well it looks like you're staying that way, you know why? Because I **love **Marceline and there's nothing you can do to stop that! Now go apologize or leave and NEVER COME BACK!"

Jennifer muttered curses under her breath. "Forget it. I never liked you anyway. You're not worthy enough to date a princess."

"Maybe that's cause I rather be with a queen like Marceline! She's queen to me! So she outranks you which means technically YOU'RE NOT WORTHY enough to be with anybody!"

"Ugh! What am I still even doing here?!" Jennifer marched away from Finn and Jake not looking back.

Finn fell to his arms and knees and sighed. "You gonna be okay, bro?" Jake asked. "Yeah," responded Finn. "C'mon. We got an ex to find."

The duo walked to the children to see them shivering with terror. "What happened here?" Jake asked.

"Hey, weenies."

Jake jumped into Finn's arms as he and Finn yelped in surprise. "Marceline!" Finn's face became filled with delight as he dropped Jake and hugged Marceline.

Marceline blushed and hugged back. "Nice seeing you too. I haven't seen you in five minutes."

Finn laughed. "Heh. Anyway, I thought you would've ran like, a lot farther from here." "I figured doing that but I knew you guys would need me in order to stop Ash. Plus we still gotta get those wooden stakes. By the way, where's Jennifer?"

"Well…I kinda had a spasm and driven her off.."

Marceline's face turned scarlet. "Y-you…really care about me that much?"

"Yeah…" Finn blushed. "I mean, I…I love you, Marcy!"

Jake and Marceline's eyes widened.

"D-do you…love me back?"

Before Marceline could reply, moaning from the trick-or-treaters that were huddled together in fear got louder.

"They're all freaked out!" Finn exclaimed. "Because they're scared of him." Marceline pointed to the kid previously. His eyes were blank, he was floating and moaning.

Marceline carefully examines him. "Hmm. Ash's been here. C'mon. We're getting closer."

"No! We need to help this poor guy out first. I got some soul food my mom packed for me. You like collared greens or country-fried steak?"

Finn tries to feed the child but he just moans and doesn't eat.

"Look, Finn. You wanna help him? Help _me _get my guitar back."

"How will that help-"

"MY EX-BOYFRIEND STOLE MY BASS GUTAR, FINN! And when I get it back, I'm gonna break it over his neck, fix it, break it over his groin, and slam him back in the Nightosphere!"

"Marceline. Why does that instrument mean so much to you?" asked Jake. "It's just a guitar."

"Ice cream means much to you and that's just an unhealthy dessert."

Jake gasped, "Don't you _dare _use ice cream in a sentence like that again!"

"Look, guys." Finn said. "I think I know a person who can help us. Follow me."

Meanwhile at the Marauder Village, the marauders are sitting at a table chatting and laughing.

The Head Marauder, Felix, was speaking. "So I popped his head like a cork! And I says, 'That's what I think of expanding Earth theory!'"

They all laugh but stop when they hear strange noise, and suddenly, Ash is standing in front of them from nowhere.

"Alright…"

"Huh?!" The Marauders are confused and surprised by Ash's appearance.

"I've got a joke too." Ash pushes a marauder off a char that he already sucked the soul out of. "What wears a dark leather jacket, is completely evil, and is about to suck out all your souls?"

"…yo mama!" exclaimed Felix.

"Um…yeah sure…I'm your mama…"

And Ash sucks out their souls.

Finn, Marceline and Jake are seen at Finn's house talking to Finn's parents.

"…and that's why we need your help!" Finn said. "You got anything?"

"Steven…I think it's time." Susan told her husband. Steven Strong nodded and backed away from everybody.

"Time for what?" Jake questioned.

Soon, Steven's body begins to morph into another one. And the person looks more humanoid. He had red hair, turquoise skin, and yellow eyes. He had six fingers on each hand, a blue nose, no shirt and brown pants. He was also five feet tall.

Then, Finn realized that standing before them was Billy the Hero. The man who cost his life to save the U.S from being wiped out by a nuclear bomb in World War III by Iran.

(Lol, I forgot to state that this story also takes place in 2063 and 'WWIII' happened between 2045-2049)

"B-Billy…" Finn stuttered in shock. "…the _**HERO**_?!" Jake finished.

"In the flesh," Susan smiled. "No way…" Marceline whispered frozen in shock.

"Finn North Strong," Billy proclaimed in a loud voice.

"You…are my son."

**Surprised ya, huh? Longest chapter so far. Sorry for breaking my promise about Gunter and Mr. Petrikov being in this chap but they will be in the next!**

**Again, gender bends, Marceline's mom, and Hunson will also be in this. Please review!**

**-BossKing109**


	7. Marceline vs Ash

**I made an error on the last chapter. Billy's supposed to be at least 8 feet tall.**

"You're supposed to be dead!" Finn said. Billy grinned. "I thought so too,"

"You see," Susan explained. " This is still your father, Finn. Him and I were so devastated about his death, we tried to revive him. However the only way to was for his soul to use one of our bodies as a host. Steven volunteered and I protested, but it was already too late. We hid all the evidence and never told anyone. People still think Billy's dead. Technically he still is, but only when he doesn't have a host."

"So species am I really?" Finn asked nervously. "You're still human, however you may have a tiny speck of humanoid in you." Susan answered. "Why so little?" "Because Billy isn't completely alive."

"So…the only reason I act so heroic is because-"

"Billy's genes were passed onto you,"

"What about the Family Sword?" Finn unsheathed the red weapon. "That's on my side of the family." said Susan. "Here's the one on mine," Billy took out a sword with a skull being at the end, the blade was white and had runic symbols on it.

"Nothung!" Jake cried. "Yes. This is the Sword of Nothung. And I want you to have it…Finn."

"Me?" Finn's eyes widened. "B-but…I couldn't Bill-I mean…Dad."

"If you want to stop Ash then you need to over power him. I will give you the sword as well as giving Billy's soul to you."

"He's right," Marceline said. "Ash is strong right now. Stronger than he normally is. The three of us can't just defeat him like that."

Finn thought about it for a couple moments. "Okay, I'll do it."

Billy closed his eyes, and his body began to glow. His soul started to transport into Finn's body. It entered slowly going through Finn's chest.

Finn screamed in pain. His eyes and mouth glowed and he fell to the ground hard.

"Finn!" Marceline and Jake cried. They ran over to him and helped him up. Finn opened his eyes.

"Ugh…ouch. Am I still alive?"

"How do you feel man?" Jake asked. "Like I've been violated. But other than that…I feel a lot of energy flowing through me. I feel…powerful…."

"Careful, Finn." Marceline cautioned. "Don't go crazy with power."

"Like I'd ever do that!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm as pure as ice cream!"

"See?" Jake told Marceline. "_That's _how you should use ice cream in a sentence." Marceline rolled her eyes.

They heard groaning, and ran over to Susan and Steven. Susan was helping Steven up who was unconscious.

"Mom. Is Dad gonna be okay?" Finn asked. "Of course, sweetie." Susan smiled. "He's just a little knocked out is all. Usually he should be awake in five minutes but he's been Billy's host for years so he might stay like this for a while."

"Alright," Finn nodded. "Hey. Where's Nothung?"

_Use my power to summon it, _Billy's voice said in Finn's head. _Just say its name._

"Nothung!" Finn shouted. Suddenly, the sword came flying in the air towards Finn. However, it happened so fast it surprised Finn and he ducked.

Finn, Jake and Marceline screamed as the sword kept flying in the air above them and dodging it.

"Run away sword!" Jake shrieked. "How do I control this thing?!" Finn asked Billy.

_You must catch it!_

"Catch it? What if it chops my hand off?!"

"Who is he talking to?" Jake asked Marceline, who was still crouched on the ground with Jake. Marceline shrugged, but still had some fear on her face.

_I guarantee you that it will do no such thing. It's the handle of the weapon that's attracted to you!_

"So the handle's trying to hit me in the face?"

"Mrs. Strong!" Marceline called out to Finn's mother. "Who is Finn talking to?" Susan quickly walked over to them as she tried to avoid getting hit by the sword.

"He's communicating with Billy!" she replied as she reached them. "Billy's talking to him in his head. That's why we can't hear him!"

_Have common sense, boy! Compare your hand and Nothung's handle with magnets. The handle's a negative magnet while yours is positive. Therefore, the two must attract!_

"Oh! I get it now!" Finn's eyes scanned Nothung, and then he brought his hand up in the air.

Nothung sensed the close presence, and came flying to Finn's palm.

_Shing!_

A clean catch.

Finn's right hand was in once piece, and holding the sword that once belonged to the greatest hero in the world.

"Yeah!" Marceline and Jake cheered and ran over to Finn who sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Bill."

"…"

Even though Finn didn't hear anything, he could still feel a smile forming on Billy the Hero's lips.

"It's time for you three to go. Don't want that Ash boy causing anymore chaos." Susan gestured them to leave.

"Thanks for everything, Mom!" Finn waved at her. "Yeah! Thank you, Mrs. Strong!" exclaimed Jake.

The trio had been walking or at least ten minutes, and had no idea where they were going.

"Wait," Jake questioned. "So, where's Ash?" "What's that?" Finn spoke up. Marceline and Jake looked at Finn who was looking at the ground bit seemed to be talking to himself.

He was silent for a few seconds, then said, "Billy's says he feels the presence of evil. Chaotic evil."

"Ash," Marceline whispered loud enough for Jake and Finn to hear.

Finn was quiet again for a couple moments. "Billy says to follow him. Let's go!"

The three friends ran to wherever Billy was leading them to, and ended up stopping at a dead end.

"Red Rock Pass," Marceline said. "If Ash wants to get out of this neighborhood, he'll have to go through here."

"We can work together! And smash him with this rock!" Finn pointed to a giant red boulder in front of them. "Then all the souls will go back to their rightful bods!" Jake said.

They hear talking, and look down to see Ash with Princess Bubblegum and…

"_Jennifer_?!" Finn shouted, half-whispering. "Shh!" Marceline told him. "I can't believe this! Jen's joined Ash too! This is all my fault! If I hadn't kept my cool, she'd still be with us!"

"…and then once we cleared the area…" Princess Bubblegum explained to Ash, making plans for world conquest. "We can travel to this location, and create and ambush…are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ash muttered. "Hmph," Jennifer smirked. "Our king doesn't want to listen to your unentertaining speeches, princess. As usual."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Princess Bubblegum glared at Jennifer balling her fists.

Before Jennifer can respond, Ash starts to sing:

_Stompin' on ants,_

_Suckin' their souls_

_Stompin' on ants,_

_Souls, souls, souls_

His mouth opened and brought the ants' souls in, and he grinned in satisfaction when finishing.

Finn tries to push the boulder, but notices Marceline flying down to Ash.

"What the?" Jake cried.

_I'm gonna make you wish you stayed in that pit hole of torment for almost murdering my Finn! _Marceline thought angrily.

She charged Ash, but missed when he ducked. "Marceline!" Bubblegum and Jennifer cried. "So…finally taking a run at your old boyfriend, huh?" Ash grinned evilly. Princess Bubblegum growled in jealousy when she heard this.

Marceline grunted in annoyance, losing patience. "You psycho jerk…"

Marceline jumps on his shoulder tries to strangle him, but he karate kicks her off him. Marceline lands on the ground hissing in fury. Her fangs were bared and showing and her eyes glowed blood red.

"MARCELINE! KEEP HIM RIGHT THERE!" Finn head butted the boulder as hard as he could, managing to make it fall, but he groans in pain.

Still fighting, Ash punches Marceline's stomach and evades the boulder. Jake adopts an expression of disappointment as Finn glances at Marceline and Ash.

"Karate chop!" Ash karate chops Marceline on the head, and she hisses. "You can't destroy me!" Ash proclaimed.

"BUT MAYBE _I _CAN!"

Finn leaped down at Ash, but he just kneed him in the stomach. Finn coughed up some blood and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and moaning in agony.

Marceline noticed a corner of Finn's forehead was bleeding and gasped. Ash pushed her to the ground and grabbed Finn by the throat.

"Ash, no!" Marceline gasped, watching in horror as Ash choked Finn. "Why should I?" Ash asked.

"We'll stop following you! I promise! Just _please _don't kill him!" pleaded Marceline. "He's all I really got…"

"Hmm…it seems you have a very stong affection, care and love for this mortal human teen. Very well, I shall spare his life. But you cannot chase us around anymore!"

Marceline nodded. "Thank you…"

"How pathetic," Jennifer scoffed. Ash let go of Finn who fell to the ground and gasped heavily for air. Marceline kneeled beside him, her eyes filled with terror and concern.

Jake tumbled down the rocks, and gained some bruises but went over to Finn and Marceline.

_Finn… _Billy's voice echoed in Finn's mind. _Finn. Wake up! Wake up, Finn! C'mon! Wake up! Wake up!_

Finn groaned as his eyes opened slowly. "Jake…Marcy…?"

"Oh, god!" Marceline pulled Finn into a tight embrace. "C-cant…breath!" Finn gasped struggling for air once again. "Marcie, let go! He just survived getting strangled by the Vampire King!"

"Oh, man!" Marceline quickly stopped hugging Finn who gasped. When he recovered and Marceline was putting bandages on his forehead, Jake patted him on the back.

"Nice job…uh…surviving bro. Heh, heh."

Finn couldn't help but notice tear stains on Marceline's cheeks.

"Marceline…have you been…_crying_?"

Marceline looked at him, and burst into tears again. She put her face into Finn's chest and sobbed.

"I…I was just so freakin afraid of losing you, Finn! I know this sounds selfish but I couldn't bear thinking of being alone again!"

"Alone? But what about your mom?"

"She's constantly on business trips, so we barely see each other. My dad's in the Nightosphere and my aunt is such a slacker! Ever since she got here, she cooked non-stop. She cooked a year-supply of food just so she wouldn't have to cook for me later on! So now all she does is sleep! I don't even know how none of the foods don't even spoil!"

"Marcy…I'd never leave you. You're my best friend."

"Hey!" Jake scowled. "I thought I was your-"

Finn pushed him away. "Even if I do something bad…?" Marceline looked up at him. "Not ever," Finn smiled slyly. He wiped the tears away from Marceline's eyes and gave her a tissue.

She blew her nose. "Thanks, Finn." she sniffed, putting the tissue in her pocket. Finn looked around to see that Ash and his goons, or should I say, 'goonettes' were gone.

"C'mon, guys." Finn stood up. "Billy says if we keep going, we can catch up to them." Marceline and Jake looked at each other anxiously and in a bit sorrow.

Finn read their faces and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Jake cleared his throat. "Well…you see Finn…Marceline, kina…um…how do I put this…?"

"Oh for crying out loud! My desperation for keeping you alive made me promise that we wouldn't follow Ash anymore!" Marceline yelled out.

Finn stared at her, and Marceline looked at the ground in shame.

"Marcy…"

"I know…I was a moron for doing-"

"No, Marceline. It's not your fault. I guess we can't chase your ex-boyfriend anymore. But what if we found a loophole to that?"

"What do you mean…?"

"What if we followed Bonnie or Jennifer?"

Jake and Marceline grinned as they realized what Finn meant. "Good idea," Jake complemented.

Then out of nowhere, a yellow creature, wearing a hat that had a small door on it.

"Mmhmm!" it mumbled. "What is that?!" cried Jake. "A Door Lord!" Marceline answered. "What?"

The Door Lord reached into Jake's pocket and pulled out his viola **(How'd that fit in there?) **and took Finn's backpack. **(Since when did he have the backpack?) **

"Hey!" Finn shouted. The Door Lord took out a gift box, and took a strand of Marceline's hair. It mumbled, threw a key in the air that turned into a door and leaped in.

"Our stuff! We have to get them back!" Finn exclaimed. "Why?" Marceline asked. "Seriously!" said Finn not replying to Marceline's question. "Let's go!"

The three jumped in and ran through doors, following the Door Lord who laughed.

Ash, Jennifer and Princess Bubblegum were in Mr. Petrikov's backyard, practically more of an Ice Kingdom since it was exretemly enormous, was filled with snow and ice and had mountains of ice.

Simon was also a scientist, and made inventions ice related which he put in the backyard. He made various creations he named like Snow-Golems and an Ice-Clops.

Mr. Petrikov had also bought much penguins besides Gunter, and there were at least a few hundred. Jennifer, Princess Bubblegum, and Ash had gotten to most of Simon's creatures and were now with Gunter.

"Of all history's greatest monsters," Ash exclaimed. "You're by far the most _evil _thing I've ever encountered."

"Is he serious?" Jennifer asked Princess Bubblegum. PB rolled her eyes. "great. First Jake, and now the King of Vampires?"

"Offer your soul to me dark one," Ash said.

"Wenk, wenk!" Gunter flapped her wings irritated. "NO! You can't have my soul! I don't even…huh, look, just get in here."

Ash attempted to suck Gunter's soul, but the penguin just slaps Ash in the face. "Wenk, wenk." Ash hears the girls hold back giggles. "Keep your cruddy soul!" Ash kicked Gunter hard, who flew in the air crying.

Simon catches her, in an unhappy mood. "Gunter. Who told you could fly?"

"Wenk," Gunter pointed to Ash, who was sucking another penguin's soul Jennifer was holding up for him. "Huh? No one sucks the life out of my penguins except _me_! And maybe polar bears…cause that's just nature, Gunter."

Simon drops Gunter and stomps over to Ash. "You dearest approach upon my domain?! My territory?!"

Bubblegum and Jennifer notice Ash's face changing into a more demonic appearance, and their spines shiver. "You've raised my frosty dander!" shouted Simon. "And for that, you will-"

Ash turned and showed Mr. Petrikov his terrifying and monstrous face. "AAAHHOOO!" Simon screamed. "I've soiled my suit! Completely by choice!"

Simon runs away, holding on to the wet spot of his crotch before Ash sucks all the souls of the ice and snow inventions and grows bigger.

"YES!" he yelled in a lower and deeper voice. Jennifer gasped. "It's working!" laughed PB. "Soon, our king will grow stronger, and he'll be powerful enough to unleash the god of all evil in this world!"

"The Lord of Evil?" Jennifer suggested. PB shook her head. "No. Not Marceline's father."

"Well who, then?"

"Lynch,"

**I got the Lynch thing from Ooo-NuclearReckoning. Thank you, O.N.R. Anyway, I got nothing else to say but just to review please.**

**-BossKing109**


	8. Am Not Are To

**Hate to break it to you guys, but this chapter's gonna mainly be a long argument. Read if you wanna find out between who and what about!**

**Did I mention if you wanna find out between **_**who**_**? ;) Hint, hint. Wink, wink.**

The Door Lord led Finn and his friends to a giant door. But that's not all they saw.

"Who's that?" Finn squinted his eyes to see a blonde haired girl, a black girl and a vampire teen.

"Get back here Door Lord!" shouted the blonde girl. "Hey!" Finn spoke up. The girls and the vampire guy turned to see Finn, Jake and Marceline approach them. "Who are you guys?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"I was just gonna ask the same thing," Finn said. He looked at the vampire boy. "Are you a-"

"Vampire?" the guy cut him off. "Yeah. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Are at least _used _to be."

"Used to? You mean Ash stole your title?"

"Yep. That idiot challenged me to a battle for dating this girl named Marceline. The only reason I lost was because he _cheated_!"

"Marshall…?"

Marshall Lee looked behind Finn and his eyes widened in shock. "M-Marceline…?"

"Wait. You two used to be an item?" Finn and the blonde girl asked in unison. Marshall and Marceline nodded. "How come you didn't tell me?" Fionna put her hands on her hips.

Marshall scratched the back of his head anxiously. "Why would I have to tell you?"

"You know we're dating! We can't keep secrets from each other!"

"That's stupid," Finn said. "People should have their rights to keep secrets."

The blonde girl glared at Finn. "Obviously you're single. But for your information couples do that so their relationships aren't destroyed."

"I have a girlfriend!"

"You do?"

"W-well…_technically_ I do…"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now would you mind? We're trying to get our stuff back from the Door Lord. Not like you'd know who he is."

"I totally know! He just stole our stuff too, blonde girl."

"I have a name you know. It's Fionna."

"Yeah. And my name is 'I don't care'."

"So…" Marceline began awkwardly, trying to start a conversation with one of her former boyfriends that weren't jerks. "How are you Marshall?"

Before the vampire could reply, Fionna grabbed Marshall and hugged him tight. "Back off! He's mine!" she snapped. Marshall pulled away from Fionna. "Fi…what are you doing?"

"She was flirting with you!"

"No. She was merely trying to start a conversation. You can't just imply something that's not true."

"But-"

"Besides. Did _she _know you were my girlfriend?"

"N-no…"

"Apologize,"

Fionna looked at Marceline and apologized through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry…"

"Ha, ha!" Jake laughed. "That girl just got scolded by her own boyfriend!"

"Back off orange hair!" hissed the black girl. "The name's Jake!" exclaimed Jake. "And my name's 'I don't care'."

"Wow…your parents must've hated you."

"SHUT UP!"

Finn and Jake laughed uncontrollably. Fionna witnessed Marshall and Marceline holding back laughter. "Ha! Oh, I remember a day like what's going on right now, huh, Marce?" chuckled Marshall.

"Heh…yeah…" Marceline giggled. "Can we please focus on the task at hand, please!" Fionna said growing jealous. Marshall smirked. "Aw…is Fifi jealous?"

"Am not! And don't use that type of tone with me, Marshy!"

"What? This one?" Marshall asked using a babyish tone. "Yes!" Fionna said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why?"

"Because I just do!"

"Why?"

"Marshall!"

"Yes?"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to!"

"Why?"

"Because your annoying me!"

"Why?"

"Because you keep saying why!"

"Why?"

"Because your impossible!"

"Maybe. Okay, I guess that's true."

"Thank you!"

"Why?"

"QUIET YOU!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't friggin' take it anymore!"

"No. Cause you're jelly!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TO!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Why?"

"UGH!"

"Jealousssss!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TO!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are _to_!"

"Am _NOT_!"

"Are _TO_!"

"Am _**NOT**_!"

"Are _**TO**_!"

"AM NOT!"

"Then why do you keep denying it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Just answer the question,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not,"

"You are!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"You never answered my question,"

"I don't have to answer it,"

"Because you're **jealous**!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"You're not,"

"I _said _that I _AM _and that's **FINAL**!"

"Alright, then I quit."

"Good,"

…

"HEY! Wait a SECOND!"

**I TOLD you peeps that gender swappers will be in this! Fionna's so jealous. That was a long argument there, huh? We'll get back to the real problem in the next chap. See ya. And review please!**

**-BossKing109**


	9. Lost in You

**I don't own Lost in You by Three Days Grace although I think I own the part of "I'm Just Your Problem" that I made up.**

Marshall laughed, "I can't believe you feel for that!"

"Shut it!" Fionna snapped at him. Finn, Marshall, Jake and Marceline laughed. Jake even saw the black girl giggle. "Hey," he said. "I didn't catch your name."

"Cake," the girl said. "Cake Claw," Jake nodded. "So what did the Door Lord steal from you?"

"My hammered dulcimer," Cake replied. "He also kidnapped by boyfriend, Lord Mo-Chro! You?"

"My viola. But I hope he didn't capture my girlfriend Rain Unibow or he's gonna get it!" "Hey," Fionna told Finn. "Sorry about being a jerk earlier. Friends?"

Fionna pulled her hand out for Finn to shake. Finn smiled. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry too."

Finn and Fionna smiled at each other as they shook hands, making amends. Marshall and Marceline stopped looking at the two and back eat each other.

"So how did you meet Finn and Jake?" questioned Marshall. "I…kinda kicked them out of their tree house…" Marceline blushed a little embarrassed.

"_Tree house_?" Marshall snickered. "We were only ten! Well actually Jake was 12, but he acts sort of childish, so…yeah." "Wow. You three have known each other for nine years. How'd you ever become friends?"

"Finn and I fought, he punched me hard in the face and it surprisingly hurt a _lot _more than how a 10-year-old would punch."

"How much?"

"Like 4 times more,"

"Whoa,"

"Yeah. My jaw was actually bleeding, some of my teeth were either knocked out of my mouth or either broken and it took three days for the pain to stop."

"Then how'd you ever become friends if he did that to you?"

"I tried to get back at him, but then I saw him prank Bonnie. It was _hilarious_! I had never thought anybody would have the guts to ever do that to the princess! Not even me!"

"What'd he do?"

Marceline whispered the answer in Marshall's ear. Marshall's eyes widened in complete shock. "DANG!" he shouted. "That is **hardcore**!"

"Yeah, dude. I had to cut the boy some slack for thinking of a delicious prank like _**that**_."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I don't know. But he started acting a lot like a hero around twelve years old."

"Oh. Cool. So you and him dating?"

"What?" Marceline's face reddened. "Why would you say that? Of course not! We're just friends!"

"Sure there's no benefits involved…?"

"Eww! You pervert! I don't even remember why I ever thought of dating you with that mind of yours!"

Marshall chuckled. "Whatevs. You don't have to worry about that anymore, anyway. I'm dating Fionna now. Unless you're…"

"I am _not _jealous you retard!"

"Whatever you say, girl." Marshall floated away from Marceline and began to chat with Fionna. Marceline sighed. She looked at Jake and Cake who were talking and the giant door they were in front of. She looked around to see that the Door Lord was nowhere in sight.

_He must've snuck in that door while we weren't looking, _thought Marceline. But before she could call out to everyone that they needed to get back to what really mattered, a finger tapped Marceline's shoulder.

Marceline turned to see Finn. "Hey, Marceline. Can I talk to you?"

_Any day._

"Sure, Finnegan. What's up?" Marceline said, trying to sound casual.

"H-how come you had fangs and your eyes were glowing red when fighting Ash when you told me you weren't a vamp?"

Marceline frowned and sighed, "Sorry, Finn. I told you a white lie. See, I'm _half _vampire."

"Because your dad's a vampire?"

"Yep,"

"That's what I thought. But why didn't you tell me before?"

"I…I guess I was just scared you would think of me of more than a monster than…well…_me_."

"Don't be silly, Marcy. I like you for you. In fact, maybe even more than that…"

Marceline's face burned scarlet. "W-what are you saying…?"

Finn, also blushing, responded, "I…Marceline…I lo-"

"Guys," Jake shouted aloud. "Me and Cake think it's time get back down to business."

"He's right," Marshall said. "We need to get our stuff back."

"Easy for you to say," Marceline objected. "We have a phony vampire king to beat up."

"No, Marcy." Finn protested. "We have to get out stuff back too."

"What? Finn. We can wait for that. I mean, what about Ash?"

Finn didn't answer her. He just kept a serious face on, staring at the gigantic door and a deep growl forming in his throat.

Marceline felt confused and worried about Finn. "What are you hiding?" she whispered quiet enough for Finn not to hear.

Fionna walked slowly and caution toward the door, and tapped a face that was on it. "What's this?"

Then, words around the door glowed bright enough for Fionna to read.

"Huh? This door shall yield to no command. Save for a song from a genuine band? What is this gripa-crap?"

"It's the door of one of the Door Lords, Fi." Marshall explained. "They used to be locked up, but they kept escaping. So we tried killing them, and this one was the only survivor."

"A genuine band?" Finn said. "Let's all try and music this door open."

"Can I be the jerk in the band?" Jake asked. "I call being diva!" Cake barked up. "I know how to get through this door." Marceline said. "Marshall hand me your guitar. We're gonna lay down a chill jam."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Marshall Lee handed Marceline his bass guitar. "Me and Finn can beat-box." exclaimed Fionna.

"I just happen to have my brother Jermaine's viola I stole one time." Jake took out a similar looking viola to his except this one was a little bigger.

"I stole my sister's dulcimer," Cake pulled out a similar looking hammered dulcimer except this one was a bit bigger and was grey.

"I'll just float back, relax and watch then," Marshall sighed as he floated, his back facing the ground. Fionna playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Lazy butt,"

Marshall just gave her the rock sign and winked. Then Marceline started to sing:

_La, da, da, da, da_

_I'm gonna bury in the ground_

_La, da, da, da, da_

_I'm gonna bury you in my sound_

_I'm gonna drink the red from you handsome blonde-covered face_

_I'm gonna…_

"Hey, dude," Jake whispered in Finn's ear. "I'm pretty sure she's talking about you."

"Shut up!" Finn slugged Jake on the arm, blushing hard.

…_make your heart quicken its pace_

_I'll hold your hand_

_And make you understand_

_That I won't tell any lies_

_As we stare into each other's eyes_

_Then I'll grab your wrist…_

_And pull you into a ki-_

Marceline stopped and blushed madly as she realized what she was about to say. She stuttered, trying to find new words.

_I mean…pull you into a kill…no_

_Bury you into the g-ground…_

_Or, drink the blood from your…UGH!_

Marceline looked at the door miserably at her failed attempt to finish her song. She witnessed Finn staring at her in surprise and shock, and she snapped,

"STOP STARING AT ME! UGH! YOU THREW ME OFF!"

Marceline marched away from them, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sat on the ground away from everybody else, hugged her knees and brought them to her chest.

Finn looked at her miserably and saddened. "C'mon, guys." Fionna said trying to lighten up the mood in the air. "Let's all have a noodle break."

The heroine took out hard blocks of noodles from her pack. "Try some!" she urged them. Marshall chanted some things in Latin and opened a portal to his kitchen.

He began to float in but Fionna stopped him. "No, wait! Don't go!" she cried. "I'm just gonna get some stuff to cook that," Marshall told her. "Oh,"

Marshall went in, and soon Jake and Cake started to argue, but only because of their roles in the play.

"We don't need you in this band!" Jake the Jerk yelled at Cake or 'Clawless'.

"Says the one who plays a viola! You're a sissy!"

"All you do is play some stupid xylophone! Lame! Those are for kiddies!"

"It's called a dulcimer and it's awesome and manly because it's _hammered_!"

"So you're a she-man now? That doesn't surprise me."

"Shut up you ungrateful freak!"

"You may think that stupid xylophone of yours is awesome…which it's really not, but my viola is _BOSS_!"

The two then got carried away and quit. "I'm leaving! I can't hang out with this diva!" "Fine!" Cake shouted back at him. "GO! You're a jerk anyway!"

The two left angrily. Fionna watched miserably as they walked away and Marshall came in. "Hey, Fi. I got the cooking material for the noodles."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Marshall frowned and looked back a Cake and Jake walking away. Finn and Marceline were sitting feet from each other in grief.

"Oh, boy. I don't know how we're gonna get our stuff back now." said Marshall. Fionna got up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Marshall asked her.

"Home,"

Marshall Lee sighed, and followed her. The couple was then joined by Marceline. And then there was one.

Finn was the only one left.

And he wasn't giving up until he got that present back.

He stood up, fists balled and jaw clenched. He saw that Marceline had forgotten Marshall's bass and grabs it in his hands. Finn starts strumming the chords, and with pride, the adolescent opened his mouth.

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me_

_And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy_

_To back to the start to see where it all began_

_Or end up at the bottom to watch it all end_

_You tried to lie and say I was everything_

_I remember when I said I'm nothing without you_

_(I'm nothing without you)_

Finn saw Marshall sing the last phrase with a proud smile on his face. Finn smiled back and proceeded.

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

Marceline turned around with tear stains across her cheeks. _Is he talking about me?_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

Marceline realized that Finn was singing her favorite rock song: "Lost in You" by Three Days Grace.

Marshall floated near Fionna, grinning and sang:

_You always thought that I left myself open_

_But you didn't know that I was already broken_

_I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad_

_But pulling away you took everything I had_

Finn: _You tried to lie and say I was everything_

Marshall: _I remember when I said I'm nothing without you_

Finn: _(I'm nothing without you)_

Marshall: _Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

Finn: _Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

Marshall: _Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you…_

…_in you…_

Marceline and Fionna witnessed the faces' mouths opening wider as Finn and Marshall kept singing. _Could Finn be…? _Marceline thought. _Could he really be singing the truth?_

Finn: _The pain of it all _

Marshall: _The rise and the fall _

Finn and Marshall: _I see it all in you_

Marshall: _Now everyday, I find myself saying_

_I want to get lost in you_

Finn: _I'm nothing without you…_

…

…

…

…

…

Finn: _Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

The mouths got wider.

Marshall: _Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

And wider.

Finn and Marshall: _Change your mind_

_I'll get lose if you want me to_

And wider.

Finn: _Somehow I found_

And wider.

Marshall: _(Somehow I found)_

And wider.

Finn and Marshall: _A way to get lost in you_

And wider.

Finn: _A way to get lost in you _

Marshall: _(A way to get lost in you)_

Soon, bright yellow light engulfed the area, and Finn, Marshall, Fionna and Marceline found themselves at the entrance of the door and face-to-face with the Door Lord, eating a sandwich.

"Hmm?!" he spit out a piece of his sandwich in surprise.

"It's over, Door Lord." Marshall growled. "Hand over our stuff!" Finn demanded. The Door Lord stood up and happily said,

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Mmhmm, hmm. Hmm, mhmm, hmm."

"What did he just say?" Fionna asked. "I get it," Marceline spoke. "The key to opening the door was by the power of truthful friendship and…love…"

Finn and Marceline blushed, glancing at each other.

"Hmm, mhmm!" cheered the Door Lord.

However, minutes later, the Door Lord was on the ground injured with a black eye, a few bruises and scratches and a bloody lip, as punishment for still stealing the belongings.

Before Finn could take the bag that was filled with the objects that were stolen, a certain girl and a familiar guy came back in the scene.

"Jake!" Finn said happily. "Cake!" Fionna exclaimed. "You guys came back!"

Jake had on blue ripped shorts, no shirt and a Mohawk. Cake had purple jeans with holes at the knees and a grey top that showed off her umbilicus.

"Shut yo face!" she snapped, still playing her role. "We can back for the music," Jake said. "You guys can stop doing your acting in the band now," said Marshall.

"Never!" Jake and Cake yelled. "Oh, really?" asked a voice. Finn, Fionna, Marceline and Marshall moved out of the way so Cake could see-

"Lord!" she cried. Lord Mo-Chro had black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt that was covered by a black layer. He had on white shoes, and his eyes were white. His skin was so pitch black you couldn't even see his mouth and nose. The only time you knew he even had one was when every time he talked, his chin moved up and down.

Cake grasped her boyfriend and wept in joy. "Rain!" Jake exclaimed. He and his girlfriend reunited, hugging and making-out. "Okay, okay." Marshall implied, obviously appalled by Rain and Jake's action.

"Let's calm down before you two make a baby,"

"That's okay," Jake said. "I bought condoms."

"…just don't do that in front of us, please."

Still sickened, Marshall floated away from them, so they could reoccupy in making-out.

Lord was then handing out everyone their material.

"Here's your hammered dulcimer, Cupcake." He gave them instrument to Cake who hugged it. "My dulcimer. Marshall's amp."

Lord supplied the object to Marshall who took it in his hands. "Thanks," the said the vampire flatly. Lord recommenced his task. "Jake's viola." Lord viewed Jake and Lady, and a disgust flashed onto his face.

"I'll…just hold onto this. Lady's viola…other junk…ah! Marshall, your rock shirt."

"Hey," pointed out Marshall. "That's not mine. It's-"

"Mine!" Fionna took the shirt. "It's mine."

"You…kept the shirt I gave you at that concert?" Marshall blushed asking. "Well, yeah, you tard." Fionna commented. "It was our first date. And the whole thing was dedicated to me. I really acknowledged that. Thank you."

Fionna kissed Marshall on the cheek, and his face went from grey to tomato red. "Whose tuff of hair is this?" Lord pulled out a strand of black hair from the bag.

"Mine. Thanks." Marceline said and put it back in with the rest of her hair. "Is that all?" Cake asked. "No…there's one more. Whose gift is this?"

"I think that's Finn's." Jake said as he and Rain finally joined the others. Lord gave it to Finn, who took it but smiled at Marceline. "What?" she asked.

"Marcie…this is for you." he told her. "_M-me_?" she pointed at herself. Finn nodded. Marceline hesitanly took the present, and unwrapped the paper. She opened the box, which revealed to contain something that was given to her a long time ago.

"_H-Hambo…_?"

"**SURPRISE**!"

**Finally! JEEZ! With all my h.w this took forever! Well, there's the cliffy. I'm pretty tired so I'll go now. Laters, haters.**

**-BossKing109**


	10. Nineteenth Birthday Party

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! Well, here's your new chapter!**

Marceline was almost at a loss for words. "Wha…? What's going on?"

There were suddenly decorations everywhere. Marceline even swore she saw presents. There were banners with letters on them that spelled out

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCELINE.

"Guys!" Marceline hissed. "Whose idea was this?!"

Everyone pointed at Finn.

Finn looked at the ground, blushing embarrassed. "You see…" he explained. "I didn't really remember the last time I celebrated your birthday…so I kinda asked your mom while she was free one day. She told me, and I decided to set all of this up for you."

**(Marceline's actually turning nineteen in this. So yeah, shockingly Finn's older than her)**

Marceline blinked. "Wait…even the Ash thing?"

"Yep,"

Ash, in his normal humanoid form, walked in front. "Everything. I really did suck those people's souls, but I gave them back of course."

Marceline noticed Jennifer and Bonnie with him. "You guys too?"

They nodded.

"But what about Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee?"

"Me and Finn ran into each other one day. I told him about…" Marshall blushed lightly. "…our past relationship, and he let me get in on this. Along with Cake and Fi."

"Even the Door Lord?"

"Mhmmm!"

"But what made you change, Ash?"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "I felt bad about what I had said last time…and I wanted to make it up to you, ya know?"

Marceline looked at Hambo, then at the people in front of her, and smiled. "You guys rock."

"Group hug!" Jake shouted. The group hugged, and a fellow then yelled out,

"**PARTY!"**

In just minutes, everybody wad dancing to the music the DJ, who happened to be Jake, provided and were eating the food or chatting and just enjoying themselves.

"You know…" Ash pulled Bonnie closer to his chest. He was about four inches taller than her. "I never had the chance to ask you…"

"What?"

The girl squeaked in surprise when Ash's lips met hers. She quickly melted into the kiss, and they parted for air. "…will you be my babe?" Ash finished.

"Oh you," Bonnie pulled the demon in for another kiss.

Jake and Rain looked at Cake and Lord who were making-out in a corner. "Bleh!" Jake exclaimed. "Gross! Right, Rain?" Rain rolled her eyes and grabbed Jake into a warm kiss. Jake gave in and kissed back. A guest stared at the couple making-out and took over as DJ.

Marshall snuck behind Fionna and hissed. Fionna screamed. Marshall laughed. "You are too easy!"

Fionna grunted in anger, but then grinned. "Hey, Marshall…"

Marshall raised a brow as Fionna looked for something in her backpack. "It's time for your haircut!" The teenage girl pulled out a pair of scissors. Marshall floated away from Fionna in terror, covering his head.

"AH! No! Stay away from me!" Fionna chased the vampire through the area. Soon it became a game of cat and mouse. Finn and Jennifer danced together as Fionna and Marshall whizzed by them.

"Hey," Finn asked. "What I don't get is…why'd you cause that forest fire?"

Jennifer frowned. "What forest fire?" Finn gulped. "Um…never mind. Cool party, isn't it though?"

Jennifer frowned once more. "Why would this party be cold?" Finn sighed. "Never mind." At this rate, he couldn't even start a normal conversation with this girl. She was too foreign. Too old world. Jennifer wasn't too in touch with the modern world.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said about Marceline and yelling at you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. But did you already apologize to Marceline?"

"Yes,"

"Uh…great. I'll be over there."

Finn started to walk away but Jennifer stopped him. "Wait! I was thinking perhaps we could get back together again?"

Finn bit his lip. "Well…I think I've moved on, Jen. I'm sorry." Jennifer's head went down a little. "Oh…alright. I understand."

Finn already felt like a jerk. He looked for anybody who could comfort the poor girl….and there he was.

He looked similar to Jennifer. He had more of orange hair, except it was a Mohawk, peach skin, orange cargo jeans and a yellow T-shirt. Finn thought he could've been Jennifer's brother despite the Mohawk.

Finn grabbed the guy and brought him to Jennifer. "Jen, this is Mohawk dude. Mohawk dude, Jennifer Flame."

Finn left the two alone, dumbfounded.

Finn pushed through some guests, seeking for Marceline. He then found her at a table drinking red punch. "Hey, Marcy."

"Hey, Finny."

"Um…Marceline. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yea?"

"D-do you still have feelings for Marshall?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"S-see…I think you're amazing, Marceline. You're an awesome musician. You know so much about mythology. You always make me feel better when I'm down, like I every time Bonnie used to reject me, and you're half-vampire! We have so much in common like playing music, fighting wolves and pranking. Plus your birthday's on _Halloween. _Pretty boss, if you ask me. And, what I'm trying to say is…Marceline Abadeer, I love you and I want you to be my girlfrie-"

Finn's lips were sealed shut by Marceline's. She kissed him passionately, and he kissed back. Fireworks exploded around them. They had never had a kiss this good before. Not even Marceline. It felt so right.

Their lips parted away from each other for what felt so long. "I love you too," Marceline stated. Finn smiled. "And thanks for bringing Hambo back to me." She hugged Finn.

"No probs," Finn said. Marceline broke the embrace, and her eyes widened when she saw that man. With a penguin drinking punch.

Simon Petrikov.

Tears strung her eyes. Finn frowned when he noticed this and looked at where Marceline was.

Finn sighed. It was always like this. Ever since Betty left Simon.

The man was never the same again. And neither was his past relationship with Marceline. Marceline had always acted so emotional ever since Petrikov changed. He didn't remember that he was her babysitter while her mom was on business trips.

They enjoyed each other's company so much. He had been a great father figure for her. But ever since that day…that day Betty separated from Simon, all of that had stopped.

Simon didn't remember his and Marceline's friendship, and had only thought of her as just one of those unsuccessful juvenile hacks. Marceline had tried every day in Science and History to make Simon remember…but it never worked.

She cried so much that she was moved to another Science and History class. Things between her and Mr. Petrikov were just never the same again. In fact, Simon was the one who had given Marceline Hambo on that day her father was sent to the Nightosphere and her mother was far out somewhere else in the world.

Finn had became devastated to see Marceline in that type of state. But tonight…all of those bad memories were about to change.

"Marcy…I know it's been hard for you between you Mr. Petrikov. But you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Marceline looked at Finn confused. Finn took her hand and brought her toward Simon. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"Hey, Simon." Finn greeted. Simon turned toward Finn and Marceline. "Oh! Hello, Finn. And…Marceline!" he gasped.

He bought her into a tight embrace. Marceline was shocked, but hugged back and even cried. "I've missed you so much," Simon said, pulling her back.

"Finn," questioned Marceline. "H-how does he…?"

"Hambo was easy. I just talked with Ash a little with some fights here and there, but Simon was…tough. I kinda used your mythology book for any spells that might've restored Simon's memories. It wasn't in there but it did say that there was a wizard guy named Cole Worthy who refers to himself as 'Magic Man' who knew the spell that lived in a shack. Well, I found him asked him if he could use the spell for me…and he said yes. But…with a price…"

Fear rose up in Marceline. "W-what kind of price?"

Sorrow filled in Finn's eyes. "I'm sorry, Marceline, but it was either you or me!"

"Finn! Tell me!"

Finn sighed and told Marceline in solemn, "I…I only have until tomorrow's sunset to live,"

**Cliffy! And a major one too! But only one chappy left! What will happen? Will Finn live? He's only 19! D: Review!**

**-BossKing109**


	11. Contest

**Hey guys. I'm kinda done with this story with my What Am I trilogy and stuff. But to make you feel better…YOU can decide the ending by making the last chap into another story. Here are the rules:**

**1. The story must take place after my last chapter**

**2. It MUST have a Finnceline ending. Sad or happy. Just as long as it's Marcefinn.**

**3. The ending cannot be rated M.**

**4. Limit to four characters that can die. **

**5. Optional: OC's can be included. But only a limit of two.**

**6. Make sure it follows the plot of the story.**

**7. Have fun with it.**

**The prize for doing this is three requests. One Finnceline, one Fiolee and one Marshall and Bubblegum. I will judge the ending. Whosever I find the best will win. May the best author win. GOOD LUCK!**

**-BossKing109**


	12. Continuation: Last Day on Earth Part 1

**Hey guys. I decided to continue this story. Sorry for the huge, long wait. By the way, the winner of the contest is…**

***dramatic drum roll***

…**MrsGrintLikesGuysWhoEatCarro ts!**

**Congratulations! **

**Now on with the story. I don't own the characters.**

* * *

"So…are you enjoying this party?" Jennifer asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah." the boy with the Mohawk answered. "By the way, I'm Kenu Ignis. But you can call me Ken." He reached his hand out at her to shake.

Jennifer gave a small smile and shook his hand, "Greetings, Ken. My name is-"

"Jennifer Flame? Yeah. Finn said that when he introduced us to each other and ran away."

"Oh yes. I had forgotten."

"So…um…wanna dance?"

"I'd be delighted,"

Ken took Jennifer's hand and they began to dance together with everyone else.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Marceline screeched.

"I…kinda…had my life get cut short…in order to have Simon remember you again…"

"F-Finn…why…?" Tears streamed down Marceline's cheeks.

"B-Because I loved you, Marceline. I really care about you. I couldn't stand you being so sad."

Marceline coiled her arms around Finn. "I know…but I don't want you to die…"

"I know," Finn stated, hugging back. "That's why I wanna spend my last day on Earth with you." Marceline sniffled, nodding. "O-Okay…let's start deeper down this pass…"

Marceline grasped Finn's hand and dragged him with her deeper into Red Rock Pass, until they were stuck at a dead end. "It's a dead end!" Finn pointed out. Suddenly, growling was heard, and the couple turned to see living boulders approaching them, snarling.

"Ah, a fight." Finn said, summoning Nothung. "Yep." Marceline grinned. "Thanks for the axe-bass as one of my gifts."

"No problem," said Finn, kicking a boulder monster and stabbing it in the head. Marceline slashed a boulder monster with her axe, making it shriek in pain.

* * *

"Hey. Have you guys seen Finn and Marceline?" Bonnie asked Fionna and Marshall, Ash beside her. "No. Why?" Fionna questioned. Marshall scoffed. "They're probably making-out somewhere in the deepest parts of Red Rock Pass behind a boulder."

* * *

Marceline and Finn collapsed on the ground, panting heavily, lifeless bodies of the boulder monsters around them on the ground. "Harder…than I thought…" Marceline said. "I don't care…" panted Finn. "I'm just glad I beat them all with you."

"Oh, you're too much." Marceline giggled, nudging Finn's arm as they stood up. "So where do you wanna go now?" Finn placed a finger on his chin, looking up and pondered for a moment. "Hmm…."

* * *

"Uh…so, Jen…." Ken scratched the back of his head nervously. "…A-A-Are you…single?" Jennifer stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed and her face in a confused expression. "…What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh. Well, I used to have affection towards Finn, but he is currently with Marce now, I think. So no, is my answer."

"Good. Jennifer Flame, Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom…will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Jennifer gasped, blushing at Ken's question. "Ken…oh, yes! I will date you!" The two embraced tightly and soon locked lips.

* * *

The Wall of Flash screeched, grabbing Finn and throwing him to a tree. Marceline growled and slashed it with her axe. The Wall of Flesh growled, its long tongue wrapping around Marceline and pushing her to the ground, poisonous saliva flowing to her…

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Marshall Lee asked as Fionna took him behind the Door of the Door Lords and behind a boulder. "Seriously, Fi. What is going o-"

Marshall was interrupted by Fionna crashing her lips on his, quickly pushing her tongue in his mouth. Taken by surprise, Marshall fell over to the ground, Fionna on top, her tongue swirling and exploring around in his mouth.

* * *

"MARCY!" Finn gasped and launched himself at the creature. He cut the tongue off, making it scream in agony, tears dripping down its eye. Finn went to pierce it but a Zombie Sign suddenly tackled Finn and shoved its arm into Finn's stomach.

"NO!" Marceline cried, running towards the sign and repeatedly punched it before slicing its head off. "Finn! Please be alright!" Marceline exclaimed, bending down to him. Finn only grinned, disappearing into a puff of snow.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Marcie."

Marceline turned to see Finn, in one piece. "I used to be an Ice Ninja, remember?"

Marceline stared at him, before hugging him and smacking him across the face. "OUCH!" Finn howled in pain, rubbing his cheek. "That's for making me think you were killed!" exclaimed Marceline, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Sorry…yeesh…" Finn muttered.

Marceline rolled her eyes, grunting in irritation and started to walk away. "C'mon. Oh, and next time, tell me where you're going before you use that teleportation ninja art jutsu thing again." she grumbled.

Finn sighed and pursued her down the path of the Evil Forest, a certain, large, and familiar beast of pink snakes watching them, hidden behind a thick group of trees, light hisses coming from it, but not loud enough to be heard…

* * *

**Kay! Whew, I'm done! Pretty late. I got freakin Math and social studies unit tests tomorrow. Ugh. Anyway, review!**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
